Polyphenols, such as curcumine, are considered to have physiological effects, such as action suppressing cholesterol level increases action suppressing blood pressure increases, action against allergies, and action reducing body fat. To expect such physiological effects, ingestion of large amounts of polyphenol is necessary.
Polyphenols are components contained in, for example, edible plants. Although polyphenols can be ingested, for example, in usual meals, ingesting polyphenols in the form of polyphenol-containing tablets or like solid compositions is convenient and efficient.
However, most polyphenols are poorly soluble in water. Therefore, even if a polyphenol-containing solid composition is ingested, polyphenols are dissolved and absorbed into the body fluid at slow rates.
To solve this problem, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 suggests an oral composition comprising a curcuminoid and an essential oil of turmeric.
However, from the viewpoint of efficient ingestion of polyphenols, development of a new technique has been desired.